When Interviews Go Wrong
by Asesu
Summary: DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE HEART OR LUNG PROBLEMS! This may cause unstoppable laughter!
1. An Introduction of Pure Trouble

* * *

When Interviews Go Wrong 

Chapter 1: An Introduction of Pure Trouble

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Trigun, or Inuyasha, and do not claim to. I hold acclaims to myself and myself only. Nicole, Sheilah, and Max own themselves, too. We're not sick people, you know!

-==AND NOW FOR YOUR RANDOM NEWS ANOUNCEMENT: Drugs are bad for you! Don't do them! Plus, bananas are better.==-

Welcome to the fan-fiction, When Interviews Go Wrong. Please buckle your seat-belt and keep yourself from attempting any of the following at all times. Failure to comply may result in craziness, lack of sense, and loss of IQ points.

* * *

Character Descriptions (To Add to Your Prior Knowledge):

* * *

Max: A short, young boy who is extremely fast and loves to insult or further irritate his sister, Alex. Max also plays video games 24/7! (o.O) 

Nikki: An older girl with blue eyes (Nikki: like saphires!), short hair, and a special style. Nikki is also best friends with Alex and Sheilah. (Nikki: And I'm eeeeeeeeeeviiiiiiiiiiil!)

Sheilah: An older but shorter Korean girl with long dark-brown hair and brown eyes. Sheilah is also best friends with Nikki and Alex.

Alex: An older girl with long, long brown hair, brown/hazel eyes, a bossy attitude, and two best friends—Sheilah and Nikki. Alex is also the author of this story, whom is talking in third person…

ON WITH THE CHAOS! MWUAHAHAHA!

* * *

Max: ::sets down the expensive camera he was given to wonder in amazement:: Oh, cool! It's really Vash!! 

Alex: ::rolls eyes:: No, it's the sand man, Max. Now, lettuce—

Max: ::steals Vash's glasses running off with them::

Vash: HEY! Those are mine!! ::races after Max::

Alex: ::groans:: Max!!

Max: ::climbs up a ladder, grinning down at Vash as he kicks it away from the high platform:: They're mine now!

Vash: Give them back! ::jumps up and down, trying to grab Max, but missing by a loooong ways::

Legato: ::steps inside the studio, finishing off a hot dog and surveying his surroundings:: Is this the ANS Filming Studio? ::spotting Max, he smiles a wicked smile and runs to Vash, taking his gun::

Vash: No!

Nikki: ::walks in amid the chaos:: Hey! Alex! Konnichiwa!

Alex: Hiya, Nikki! Hey… u.u I thought I told you guys, no fighting whatsoever. If you're going to do that, Sheilah will banish you to darkness!

Nikki: Hey that's—

Sheilah: ::appears out of nowhere ontop of Alex:: Where's Inuyasha?

Alex: Get…off!

Vash: o.O;; Where did sh—OH NO! IT'S SHEILAH!! ::runs in a circle, screaming like a little girl::

Legato: O.O OH NO, NOT HER!! ::totally forgets about the excitement of having Vash's gun::

Sheilah: ::glares at Alex:: What did you guys tell them?!

Alex: ::stares at the ground, shuffling the dirt around with her feet:: Oh, nothing, just—

Sheilah: WHAT DID YOU TELL THEM??

Alex: ::whimpers:: I was just trying to get them to behave…

Sheilah: TELL ME!!!

Alex: I'm sorry, I told them you'd banish them to darkness if they—

Max: ::bursts out laughing from high above::

Alex: ::indignant:: Why are you laughing?!

Nikki: ::giggles::

Alex: HEY!

Legato: ::is clueless::

Vash: ::quietly puts the ladder back into place, sneaking it up silently::

Sheilah: ::starts giggling::

Alex: . STOP LAUGHING AT ME!

Nikki: ::bursts out laughing::

Alex: T.T Pleeeeease?

No one ceases their laughter.

Vash: ::slowly crawls towards Max; suddenly, the beam him and Max are on breaks:: AAAHHHHHHHH!!!

Max: AAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!

Nikki: ::laughs harder, rolling on the ground, sobbing, and pointing at Max at the same time::

Alex: ::just shakes her head, thinking: I'm surrounded by idiots…::

Sheilah: ::laughs at Max now::

Alex: Max is such an i-- ::spots Vash:: Vash! Did you do that?!

Vash: ::sticks head out of the rubble; the one beam caused a series of falling things:: . Help me…

Max: ::lands on top of Vash; blink:: I didn't do it! Really!

Vash: ::spits out a piece of cardboard; in a small voice:: Can you get offa me? Please?

Alex: ::rolls eyes, sighing:: Can we get on with it now?

Sheilah: ::blink::

Max: ::starts to get up, then thinks better of it, mulling over a plan, and then finally speaking:: Only if I can keep your sunglasses and gun.

Legato: o.o ::hides Vash's gun in his pocket and starts to back towards the door::

Vash: ::whines:: You can't keep THOSE!! Anything but that…

Max: Then I won't budge.

Legato: ::laughs:: Go little kid, go! ::tosses Max a coconut::

Max: OW! ::falls off Vash when the coconut hits him in the head::

Alex: O.O That was _totally_ uncalled for…

Sheilah: Yay!

Nikki: o.O

Vash: FINALLY! ::crawls out of the rubble, brushing off::

Alex: Okay, time to get this show on the road, peoples! ::grabs the gun out of a complaining Legato's pocket (yes, she saw that) and the sunglasses from Max, handing them from Sheilah:: Can you put these in a safe place until we're done?

Vash: No, they're mine!

Sheilah: Why?

Alex: ::groans:: Please, just do it…

Sheilah: ::blink:: Why?

Alex: SO THEY WON'T MESS AROUND, THEREFOR DESTROYING OUR CHANCE OF MAKING ANY MONEY WHATSOEVER AND LETTING _MY_ $5,000 GO TO WASTE!

Nikki: They're gonna do that regardless…

Sheilah: Geez… ::disappears, appearing a moment later without the gun and glasses::

Vash: ::whines:: Meanie…

Alex: ::strides over to Max, shoving children's pain reliever in his mouth and forcing him to swallow::

Max: Owmf!

Alex: ::sits in a chair, waiting for the medicine to take effect::

Nikki: I'm bored.

Alex: Good for you.

Sheilah: I'm bored, too.

Alex: u.u Then you're a boring person, now, aren't you?

Sheilah: Cool!!

Alex: -.- ::shakes head::

After 10 minutes of endless nothing, the pain reliever takes effect.

Max: Hurry up! I don't have all day here.

Alex: ::opens her mouth to retort something, but instead it turns into a deadly sweet smile:: Lettuce begin. ::turns to look at the maniac in a white coat:: Legato…

Legato: Leave me outta this crazy stuff! ::heads for the exit::

Alex: ::opens a door with a lock on it, pushing a huge red button; bars slam over every exit::

Nikki: o.O;;

Sheilah: …….

Max: ::plotting to embarrass his sister, Alex, on tape::

Legato: ::bangs on the door, screaming like a girl:: AAAH SAVE ME! THEY'RE TRYING TO MAKE ME BE FRIENDS WITH VASH!!!

Alex: o.O;; We are?

Nikki: Nuhuh!

Sheilah: o.O;;

Vash: O.O Is THAT what this is all about?! ::screams girlishly, runs to the door, and assists Legato in making a racket by pounding on the door:: LET ME OUT OF HERE!

Alex: ::sighs:: -.- This is going to take a loooooooong time…

* * *

----Until Next Time, Fellow Gunsmoke Citizens,----

(Drum role!)

Asesu

P.S. Read and review—I've got 5 chapters, but I'm not going to write any more unless I get reviews! Thanks in advance!


	2. Legato's New White Coat

When Interviews Go Wrong

Chapter 2: Legato's New White Coat

Disclaimer: ::throws a fit:: I don't own Trigun, or Inuyasha, or my brother (as a person slave), or anything…But I wanna!

Nikki and Sheilah own themselves, and I own me.

Welcome to the fan-fiction, When Interviews Go Wrong. Please buckle your seat-belt and keep yourself from attempting any of the following at all times. Failure to comply may result in craziness, lack of sense, and loss of IQ points.

LETTUCE WITNESS THE CHAOS!

* * *

Max: ::holds his hands over his ears:: STOP!

Alex: ::pulls a thin sword out of the air:: We're not trying to make you be friends…

Nikki: ::pulls out her steel re-enforced (paper) fan::

Sheilah: ::pulls out a block of cheese:: Yay! Cheese! ::eats it::

Alex: ::stops for a second to listen:: …Did someone say cheese?

Sheilah: Yup.

Alex: O.O ::stares at the cheese Sheilah's eating:: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! SHEILAH!!!

Sheilah: ::blink:: Wha—

Alex: ::tackles Sheilah and wrestles the cheese away from her::

Sheilah: NO! MY CHEESE! ::grabs it back::

Alex: . It's poisonous! ::grabs it and swallows it whole::

Sheilah: HEY! THAT WAS _MY _CHEESE!!

Alex: ::coughs:: Eww…

Nikki: ::bangs Legato on the head with the fan:: STOP MAKING A RACKET!

Legato: OUCH!

Alex: ::turns back to the situation at hand and groans:: BEHAVE YOURSELVES, WE'RE NOT GOING TO MAKE YOU BE FRIENDS!

Vash: ::pauses pounding on the door to turn his head and look at her:: You aren't?

Alex: For heaven's sake, no!

Vash: Okay… ::stops pounding and leans against the opposite wall, arms crossed::

Alex: Legato! Stop it! ::moves towards him with her sword::

Nikki: ::follows::

Sheilah: More cheese! ::eats cheese that appears out of no where::

Legato: ::pounds harder:: NOW THEY'RE GOING TO HURT ME!!

Fan Girl: ::runs up to the other side of the door: Legato?? Is that really you?!

Legato: ::screams:: HELP ME!!

Alex: ::rolls eyes, moving to knock him out with the handle of her sword::

Legato: ::screams louder and more high pitched, causing a 4 x 4 piece of glass leaning against a wall to shatter:: _SHE'S COMING AFTER ME WITH HER SWORD!!_

Fan Girl: DON'T WORRY, I'LL HELP YOU! ::starts pounding on the other side, simply adding to the noise::

Alex: Oh just _shut up!_

Legato: ::runs around the room, screeching:: HELP! S.O.S.! MIDVALLEY! KNIVES! _HOT DOG GODDESS!_ **HELP ME!!**

Alex: ::glances back at the others:: Help me catch him!

Sheilah: Why?

Nikki: But I like seeing Legato make you mad!

Vash: But you took my sunglasses and gun!

Alex: ::hits herself in the head, thinking: WHY in the world did I waste my money hiring my idiot of a brother to go after interviews with theTrigun crew?!::

Nikki: ::reads her mind, telepathing her the answer: You thought it would be fun and you'd make more money!::

Alex: ::jumps:: Don't _do_ that!!!

Sheilah: Why do you want us to catch Legoto?

Alex: You spelled his name wrong! ::points to the typo in the script::

Sheilah: …You didn't answer my question.

Alex: So that I can knock him out and we can interview Vash (and THEN Legato, _after_ Vash's gone!)!!

Sheilah: Oooooooooooooooooooh—I knew that!

Alex: ::smiles:: Now will you help me?

Max: We're not helping an idiot like you! I'm just in it for the money.

Alex: ::glares at Max:: I wasn't talking to you!

Nikki: ::follows the shrieking Legato with her eyes:: Anything to make him just _stop!_

Sheilah: Okay.

Vash: Do I get my stuff back if I help?

Alex: NO!

Nikki: Why not?

Sheilah: …

Alex: Because if we give them back Max will steal them, and this will go on forever!

Nikki: Let's give them back—it's fun to watch! Especially when Max get's hurt and it's not our fault.

Alex: ::giggles, then rolls her eyes and becomes stern once again:: Come on. ::sneaks up behind Legato::

Sheilah: ::looks at Nikki:: Have you seen Inuyasha?

Nikki: ::looks at Sheilah:: No. I didn't even know he came out of his era…Isn't he stuck there?

Sheilah: Poop.

Alex: Aha! ::tackles Legato::

Legato: AAAAAAAAAH HELP M—

Nikki: ::knocks him out::

Alex: ::nods a silent thank you::

Fan Girl: Legato? LEGATO?! ARE YOU OKAY???

Alex: We're playing a game…He's not the real Legato!

Fan Girl: …Whatever. ::goes off to do whatever Legato's fan girls do::

Vash: O.O I'm next.

Nikki: No, you're not. Unless you go off screaming like a little girl…

Vash: ::indignant:: Legato and I do NOT scream like little girls!!

Alex: Do too.

Vash: Do not!!

Max: ::fell asleep::

Sheilah: ::getting ready to pour water on Max's finger so he'll pee in his pants::

Nikki: Uhuh.

Vash: Prove it!

Alex: Gladly! ::walks towards him with her sword::

Vash: WAIT! NO!! DON'T PROVE IT!!!

Alex: How—Oh COME ON! We need to get this show on the road! Hey, Sheilah!

Sheilah: ::jumps when her name's called, causing the water to spill all over her and not Max::

Alex: …Which of us is going to be on camera?

Sheilah: o.o Not me.

Nikki: What about you?

Vash: Yea, Alex, you do it!

Alex: ::whines:: I don't want to do it!

Nikki: Well too bad.

Alex: That's not fair…Let's draw strings! ::walks over to Vash, looking for loose threads::

Vash: What are you doing??

Alex: Looking for strings we can use. ::pulls one off his coat::

Vash: Hey!! ::backs away::

Alex: ::stares at him::

Nikki: ::blink::

Sheilah: ::searches her own clothes for strings, finds two:: We have enough now!

Alex: Good! ::takes all of them, putting them together:: Uh…

Sheilah: Uh oh…

Nikki: What?

Vash: …

Alex: One's red and the others are purple…

Nikki: Oh.

Sheilah: Never mind. ::pulls off another string for them to use::

Alex: Thanks! ::takes it, tossing the string off of Vash's coat aside::

Vash: Hey!! You mean you tore off that string for NOTHING?!

Max: ::jumps and wakes up, groggily looking around me::

Alex: Here, Vash, hold these for us. ::hands the strings to Vash::

Vash: …Okay… ::holds them together::

Max: ::spots the strings and has a sudden plan::

Sheilah: ::draws a string::

Nikki: ::draws one::

Alex: ::draws her own string, putting it up against the other two::

Nikki: Well look whose string is the shortest…

Max: ::grabs all the strings, running off::

Nikki: ::skips after Max, pulling off a shoe:: DIE!!

Alex: ::stops her:: Did you see whose was shortest?

Nikki: No, I was just bluffing…

Sheilah: Not again…

Alex: ::runs after Max, screaming:: GIVE THEM BACK, WE NEED THOSE!!

Nikki: ::chases Max, too:: I'LL GET HIM!!!

Max: NO! THEY'RE MINE NOW!!

Vash: u.u Oh no, here we go again…Hey! ::brightens up:: Do I get to knock out Alex this time?!

Nikki, Alex, and Sheilah: NO!!!

* * *

Mwuahahaa, Chapter 2 is Done!

The chaos has only begun…It has yet to truly unfold!

Just wait until WOLFWOOD arrives!!

Oooooh and Knives…

----Until Next Time, Fellow Earth-Dwellers,----

(More drum role, better this time!)

Asesu

P.S. Without reviews, I'm not going past Chapter 5…That means no Knives unless you review.

So for Knives's sake, review!! Thanx!


	3. Back to Business Or Not

When Interviews Go Wrong

Chapter 3: Back to Business (Or Not)

Disclaimer: Alex=me. I own me. Max=Max, Sheilah=Sheilah, Nikki=Nikki, Trigun=Trigun owners, Inuyasha=Inuyasha owners. Don't tell me you didn't get that…

Welcome to the fan-fiction, When Interviews Go Wrong. Please buckle your seat-belt and keep yourself from attempting any of the following at all times. Failure to comply may result in craziness, lack of sense, and loss of IQ points.

::shakes head:: And it just gets crazy-er (is that really possible?)…

* * *

Alex: ::looks around for a second, then picks up the coconut laying, undamaged, on the floor:: I'm warning you, Max! Now that I know it's not gonna kill you, I'm not so worried about hitting you with a coconut!

Sheilah: That's gonna hurt…

Legato Ung… ::stands up, holding his head and looks around::

Alex: No! Not now! . ::runs over to Legato, hitting him on the head with the coconut to knock him out again::

Nikki: You didn't have to do that, I'll just banish him to darkness…

Legato: You do know that's how I usually open my coconuts anyway, right?

The coconut breaks in two and the pieces fall to the ground.

Alex: O.O That's not right.

Nikki: ::pulls out her steel re-enforced fan again::

Legato: NOT AGAIN!! ::starts running off::

Nikki: ::chases him:: DIE, EVIL LEGATO!!

Legato: ::stops screaming like a little girl for a second and stops running to say something important:: Now wait a se—

Nikki: ::knocks him out:: THERE!

Sheilah: I'm an idiot.

Nikki: Maybe we should get him a straightjacket…

Vash: …can I have my gun and glasses back now?

Alex: No!

Vash: ::whines:: Aww…

Sheilah: O.O Uh oh…

Alex and Nikki: What? ::stare at Sheilah::

Sheilah: ::mutters:: I forgot where I put them…

Alex: …Forgot what??

Sheilah: Vash's stuff…

Nikki: YOU BAKA!!

Alex: WHAT?!

Sheilah: I'm an idiot.

Vash: O.O MY SUNGLASSES! MY GUN!!

Max: ::starts taping the whole thing::

Alex: u.u You know, Sheilah, I have a way for dealing with things like that… ::walks towards Sheilah with her sword::

Sheilah: ???

Alex: ::smiles::

Nikki: ::pulls off a shoe::

Sheilah: O.O You wouldn't!!

Nikki: ::sneaks up behind Max::

Alex: You sure 'bout that?

Nikki: ::starts beating Max with her shoe::

Vash: ::blink; tries to watch both things at once::

Max: NO! STOP! I'M TRYING TO TAPE THIS!!

Nikki: THAT'S WHY I'M BEATING YOU!

Sheilah: O.O

Alex: ::runs towards her:: I'M GOING TO BASH OUT OF YOU WHERE YOU PUT THEM!!

Sheilah: AAAAAAAAAAAAH! ::runs around crazily::

Nikki: ::hits Max over and over with her shoe:: HA!

Max: OUCH! ::pushes the record button twice; off, then on again:: I TURNED IT OFF!!

Nikki: NUHUH!

Vash: O.O My stuff…

Alex: ::follows her, bashing her in the head with the flat of her sword the whole way:: SPIT IT OUT!

Sheilah and Max Together: OUCH! OUCHIE! STO—OUCH! STOP IT!!

Alex: And WHY should I stop?!

Nikki: STOP RECORDING!!

Sheilah: 'CAUSE IT HURTS!!!!!!

Max: ::turns the camera off:: I STOPPED!

Nikki: Good. ::stops beating him, putting her shoe back on::

Alex: ::bashes her once more, then stops:: I don't think bashing her head's going to help…

Nikki: No duh.

Max: ::drops the camera:: Geez…

Alex: ::twirls around to face Max, eyes blazing:: YOU DROPPED THE $2000 CAMERA!!

Max: o.o ::scrambles to pick it up:: No I didn't!

Alex: ::rolls eyes:: You're a liar and an idiot, but that's okay. I forgive you.

Max: He—

Alex: Nuh-nuh! Don't even!

Max: ::thinks: Someday I'll get her…::

Nikki: Not today, though!

Max: O.O You read my mind!!

Alex: Yea, she does that.

Nikki: So?

Max: O.O

Vash: ::is still shocked:: O.O Gone…Forever…

Alex: Hey! What about Legato? We need to find a straightjacket to use!

Sheilah: I HAVE ONE!

Alex: o.O;; And WHY do you have a straightjacket?

Nikki: o.O;;

Vash: O.O Gone…

Alex: Vash, shuddup!

Vash: ::snaps to attention in mock fear:: Y-yes ma'am!

Alex: o And DON'T call me ma'am!

Vash: Yes sir!

Alex: .;; You're annoying…Can you—

Sheilah: Be right back. ::disappears::

Max: ::switches the tapes in the camera so he can save the old footage while no one's looking::

Nikki: ::glances at Max a second too late::

Sheilah: Got it! ::hands the straightjacket to Alex::

Alex: ::takes it:: Hey…Why _do_ you have a straightjacket?

Sheilah: It's for my brother.

Alex: o.O;; Sheilah's taken on a new personality…

Nikki: LET'S GO TIE UP GLYN!

Vash: ::blinks; thinks: I don't think I even want to know…::

Alex: ::walks over to Legato:: Um…

Nikki: ::follows Alex::

Max: ::sits on the ground, watching carefully::

Sheilah: I'm an idiot.

Max: ::whispers to himself:: Please let Legato wake up, please let Legato wake up….

Alex: ::stands over Legato:: How…

Nikki: …are you going to get him into that straightjacket?

Alex: I…o.o ::anime sweatdrop:: Someone has to take of his jacket…Lettuce do this the old fashioned way, k?

Nikki: K! One…

Max: ::grins evilly:: Two…

Nikki: ::grins evil-EST::

Sheilah: …Okay…

Vash: Old fashioned way?

Nikki: THREE! NOT IT!

Max: NOT IT!

Alex: NOT IT!

Sheilah: ??? ::a split second later she realizes what's going on:: OH! NOT IT!!

Vash: Uh…Not it?

Alex: Vash has to do it!

Vash: O.O What exactly?

Nikki: u.u That sounded wrong…

Alex: Take off Legato's jacket.

Vash: WHAT???

Alex: You heard me!

Vash: But why do I have to do it?

Max: You said not it last.

Vash: ::whines:: But I didn't know what we were doing!!

Sheilah: Let's do it again then…

Alex: Okay…

Max: One…

Nikki and Alex: Two…

Alex: ::glances at Nikki::

Nikki: ::glances at Alex::

Vash: Oh I think I get it!

Sheilah: THREE! NOT IT!

Max, Nikki, and Alex: NOT IT!

Vash: NOT IT!!

Alex: ::bursts out laughing:: Vash, you're so stupid!

Max: ::blink::

Vash: What?

Alex: ::laughs harder::

Nikki And

Sheilah: ::begin to laugh as well::

Vash: ::looks puzzled at Max:: What's so funny?

Max: ::shrugs:: It's a stupid girl thing.

Alex: ::coughs and stops laughing::

Nikki: ::blinks and stops laughing:: Why were we laughing?

Sheilah: ::tries to take a deep breathe and stop laughing, and almost succedes::

Alex: ::was watching Sheilah:: No! ::bursts out laughing again, causing Sheilah to laugh too::

Nikki: …

Max: Oh my god…

Alex: ::gasps for breathe inbetween laughing fits:: Can't…Stop….Laughing!!

Sheilah: It's…all…your…fault!

Alex: ::chokes and turns red from lack of air::

Nikki: ::hits Alex, and she stops laughing::

Alex: T.T Thanks…

Nikki: ::hits Sheilah, who stops laughing too::

Alex: Um…I dunno why you two were laughing…I just started laughing, and it's like a chain reaction…You two got the laugh bug!

Sheilah: ???

Nikki: Whatever.

Alex: Oh come on, Sheilah…Oh, never mind…

Vash: You guys are weird.

Max: Duh.

Alex: Ya, and proud of it!

Vash: ::turns to Max:: Are they okay?

Max: They're never okay…

* * *

Mwuahahaa…Your brain shall not survive without

A permanent scar of

Our craziness and stupidity being left on it!

----Until Next Time, Fellow Gunsmoke Criminals,----

(Do a good drum role--OR ELSE!)

Asesu

P.S. Review, or I'm not going past Chapter 5…Too tedious to do for nothing, but I get too bored to not do SOME anyway...

Thanks!


	4. Taking Off the Coat

When Interviews Go Wrong

Chapter 4: Taking Off the Coat

Disclaimer: T.T I do not own Trigun. I do not own Inuyasha. I do not own Max. I do not own Sheilah (but she may think I do, and therefor I can make her get me drinks and stuff). I do not own Nikki, either. However, I DO own me!

Welcome to the fan-fiction, When Interviews Go Wrong. Please buckle your seat-belt and keep yourself from attempting any of the following at all times. Failure to comply may result in craziness, lack of sense, and loss of IQ points.

How would _you_ like to have to take Legato's coat off him?!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alex: ::solemnly:: Now, Vash…You have to take off his jacket!

Max: …

Nikki: …

Sheilah: …

Vash: ::looks at Max, then Nikki, then Sheilah, then back to Alex:: …NO!

Alex: YES! TAKE IT OFF!!! . That did not…

Vash: Or what?

Alex: …Or I'll make you eat ketchup-covered eggs!

Everyone gasps.

Vash: NO! NOT THAT! ANYTHING BUT—Hey…

Nikki and Vash: I like ketchup-covered eggs!!

Sheilah: Eeewww…

Max: Yum.

Alex: Ketchup-covered eggs are GROSS!!!

Vash: If that's your threat, then I refuse to do. ::licks his lips:: Can I have my punishment now?

Alex: o.O

Nikki: o.O

Sheilah: o.O

Max: …you three are weird.

Nikki, Sheilah, and Alex: We know.

Max: o.O

Alex: ::turns back to Vash:: . Now take off his jacket!!!

Sheilah: …I can put him in one of my worlds….

Nikki: I'll banish him to darkness!

Max: You can't!

Nikki: Can too…I did it to a S.W.A.T. Team once!

Max: Yea right…Prove it.

Alex: She doesn't have to prove anything—Let him believe lies. And we don't want to

futher his education now, do we?

Nikki: How'd we be educating him?

Alex: ::raises an eyebrow:: You don't want to beat him with a shoe?

Nikki: Good idea!

Max: NO!

Nikki: ::pulls off her shoe, running towards Max and hitting him with it::

Alex: Here, wait! ::tosses her a frying pan that appeared out of thin air:: There…You gave it to me just recently, and it's pretty useful for beating people!

Sheilah: Yea!! I would know, too…

Nikki: o.O Kay. ::catches it, pounding Max with it::

Max: OUCH! STOP IT!!

Sheilah: I'm bored.

Alex: u.u Then take off Legato's jacket!

Sheilah: Cool! O.O Wait….

Alex: o.O Yea, you'd better think twice.

Vash: …

Max: ::runs around, trying to get away from Nikki:: STOP!

Nikki: NEVER!

Alex: u.u ::sits on the ground:: Vash, do it! Or else I'll…Kill Legato! ::mutters:: Or maybe Nikki can do it for me…

Nikki: ::stops running and pauses from hitting Max::

Max: ::freezes as if he was in a video game and someone paused it::

Nikki: You said something?

Alex: o.o ::thinks: She's got super-sonic hearing!:: Nothing!

Nikki: Truly?

Alex: Truly!

Nikki: Kay then! ::chases Max again, beating him::

Max: ::continues his running and screaming::

Vash: ::whines:: Fine… ::steps closer to Legato slowly like the limp form was a dead corpse::

Nikki: ::pauses beating Max, watching Vash::

Max: ::pauses in mid-stride as if in a game again::

Sheilah: O.O ::watches Vash::

Silence falls all around; not a soul stirs, excluding Vash.

Vash: ::squeezes his eyes shut, getting closer and closer::

Alex: I know!

Nikki, Sheilah, and Vash: ::jump::

Max: ::doesn't blink, jump, or move at all; remains frozen with his foot halfway to the ground::

Vash: ::looks at her pleadingly::

Nikki: Know what?

Sheilah: ???

Max: ::ever frozen::

Alex: Why don't we just put him in one of Sheilah's worlds? Then, not only would he be out of the way, we'd also be safe from anything he tried, we wouldn't be able to hear his infernal shouting, and then he'd be afraid of us because he would know we can starve him! ::grins evilly::

Nikki: ::grins evil-EST::

Alex: ::whines:: Can't you let someone else be evil-EST, just once?!?!

Nikki: Nope.

Alex: Aww…

Vash: Excellent! Let's do it! You're so smart, you deserve an award!!

Alex: u.u Vash, shuttup, your vote doesn't count. You'd rather do almost anything than take off Legato's jacket.

Sheilah: YAY! Will he be afraid of me then?

Alex: He should!

Sheilah: I say we do it!

Nikki: I guess.

Max: ::silent::

Alex: Kay then, all in favor of banishing—

Nikki: BANISHING!! MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

Alex: …All in favor of removing Legato _temporarily_ to one of Sheilah's worlds, say I!

Sheilah, Nikki, and Alex: I!

Vash: ::while they're not watching him, he tries to throw his voice to add to the "I!"s:: I!

Alex: Sheilah, don't forget where you put him, okay?

Sheilah: I won't. ::disappears, taking Legato's body with her to…er…..o.o—put him in one of her worlds, nothing else!!!::

Nikki: That all?

Alex: Yea.

Nikki: YAY! ::starts running and beating Max again::

Max: ::unpauses, running and screaming for her to stop::

Vash: ::wipes off a bead of sweat:: Phew…

Alex: ::looks at Vash::

Vash: ::stares at her::

Alex: ::blinks::

Vash: YOU BLINKED! I WIN!!

Alex: u.u

Vash: Admit it!

Alex: ::purses her lips, turning to the others:: PEOPLE, BACK TO WORK! WE'VE GOT A LOT TO DO!

Nikki: ::disregards her best friend's command completely::

Alex: . Nicole! Max! Stop! We need to get back to work!

Nikki and Max: ::ignore her::

Alex: T.T Please?

Nikki and Max: ::still ignore her::

Alex: . I hate you guys.

Vash: ::laughs at her::

Alex: . Shuddup! ::hits him::

Vash: Ow! ::stops laughing::

Max: OKAY! I'LL BE GOOD!

Nikki: You'd better. ::stops beating him::

Max: Fine.

Alex: Ooooookay. Now…Where's Sheilah?

Nikki: She's with Legato.

Alex: …

Nikki: …NT!

Max and Vash: NT?

Alex: Nasty Thought. -.-

Max: …

Vash: …

Alex: …

Nikki: Let's play truth or dare!

Vash: Yay! Let me pick the person first!

Alex: …We are DEFINITELY _not_ playing truth or dare!

Max: You guys are nasty.

Vash: …Please?

Alex: U.U;;

Sheilah: ::appears, gasping for breathe::

Alex: Sheilah, what happened?!

Nikki: o.O

Max: Oh my god, you guys are nasty.

Alex: ::ignores it::

Sheilah: Legato woke up and chased me!

Nikki: ………………………………………………………….

Vash: ………………………………………………………….

Alex: …And why did he do that?

Sheilah: …He had cheese!!

Alex: So, you stole his cheese when he was asleep…No wonder he chased after you.

Sheilah: ::eats a big chunk of cheese::

Nikki: I want some! ::breaks the cheese in half and eats it::

Sheilah: Give it back! ::tries to grab it::

Nikki: No! ::licks it all over so she won't want it::

Alex, Max, and Vash: Eeewww!

Sheilah: So? ::grabs it and eats it anyway::

Nikki and Alex: GROSS!!

Vash: . That's disgusting…

Max: You're gross!

Sheilah: ::just smiles and devours her cheese::

Alex: ::rolls her eyes:: You're worse than Vash and his donuts.

Vash: Hey!

Nikki: And me and my pudding!

Alex: And Max and his games…

Max: Nuhuh!

Alex: Whateva…Back to work peoples!

Nikki: Bleh.

Alex: -.-

Max: ::sarcastically:: Great. ::picks up his camera::

Alex: Exactly! Now, Nikki and Sheilah…Offstage chairs; Vash, you get the one onstage.

Nikki and Sheilah: ::sit in their assigned chairs::

Vash: ::sits onstage; his stomach grows loudly:: …

Alex: Lemme guess…You're hungry, and you can't do the interview without eating first.

Vash: How'd you know?

Alex: Er…Hey, guys, we need to pick who's on camera! ;

Vash: What about—

Alex: ::cuts Vash off ignorantly:: Lettuce decide the old fashioned way!

Nikki and Sheilah: Okay!

Alex: One…

Sheilah: Two…

Nikki: THREE! NOT IT!!!!

Sheilah: NOT IT!!!!

Alex: NOT IT!!!!!!!!! Oh gosh dangit!

Nikki: Alex.

Alex: .;;; NO! I _hate_ being on camera!

Nikki: Too bad.

Sheilah: ….

Alex: .; You do it! ::shoves Sheilah into the chair::

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Sheilah: ::jumps up:: What the heck?!

Vash: ::slowly backs away::

Max: O.O Sheilah!

Sheilah: What?!

Vash: O.O

Alex: …You idiots! ::runs up and pulls the cushion off the seat, unzipping the zipper along the side::

Max: ::thinks: Aw, please don't find it, please don't find it, please don't find it!::

Alex: ::pulls out a whoopee cushion:: Look!!

Vash: I didn't do it!!

Alex: O MAAAAAAAX!!

Max: Oh crap! ::sets down the camera, jumping and running to the farthest side of the room::

Nikki: Not again…

The screen focuses on Sheilah.

Sheilah: ::looks out to the reader:: This is how it has ended several times… ::sigh:: Here we go again…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

----Until Next Time, Fellow Gunsmoke Felonies,----

(No drum role?!)

Asesu

P.S. XD Hope you enjoyed! You know where flames go, and be sure to read and review!


End file.
